Frankie Diamonds
|last seen = |appearances = 8 episodes (see below) |portrayed by = Chuck Zito }} Frankie Diamonds was a former member of the Nomads charter who was transferred to SAMCRO on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Played by American actor Chuck Zito, Frankie makes his debut on the episode in the series' fifth season. An Italian-American from New York City, Frankie plays a recurring role through the same season and met his demise in the Season 5 episode . Biography Season 5 He gets patched into SAMCRO from the Nomads and is part of the crew who attacked Unser. (Sovereign) In "Authority Vested" it is shown that Frankie along with his fellow Nomads are seen getting rid of Clays safe, heavily implying they are behind the home-invasions. He hires two black men to try and kill Jax and to get the heat off him. They get a call from Nero Padilla that he needs Jax to come down. When Jax and Chibs go to the brothel, Frankie is holding Nero hostage. Nero gives Frankie $130,000 and a "couple of gold watches", and then Frankie orders Chibs to drive the get-away car Frankie took from Nero, and when he was done, he couldn't bring himself to kill his SAMCRO brother. Instead, he hit Chibs in the back head with his gun and gets in a car and leaves. Now knowing the full truth of Frankie's involvement with the home invasions as well as the attempt on Jax's life, SAMCRO takes a vote at "church". The decision is unanimous to both strip Frankie of his patch as well as introduce him to "Mr. Mayhem" (murder him). When the rest of the Club leaves the table, Jax confides in Bobby alone that Frankie cannot be killed right away. Lt. Roosevelt has informed Jax that there is an informant at the table, and he will only reveal who that is once Jax delivers Frankie to him so that he can exact revenge for his role in the murder of Roosevelt's wife (who was murdered during a home invasion on her house). (Authority Vested) SAMCRO finally tracks down Frankie Diamonds in Tahoe, where he is being sheltered by the Italians. Upon being told that SAMCRO is enroute by an Italian enforcer, Frankie shoots and kills the Italian just as the Club arrives. Regardless of Jax telling everyone not to kill him, Frankie is gunned down by Leo Pirelli who walks in and sees his associate dead. Trivia *Clay mentioned that Frankie once worked as muscle for the Gambino Crime Family in Rockaway, Queens in New York City. *Frankie is played by Chuck Zito, who was formerly the president of the Hells Angels MC New York Nomads charter. Although, Zito has no alleged criminal ties to the American Mafia, he grew up with and is friendly with known organized crime figures. *There is a possibility that Frankie may have been a member of the New York City Charter, however this is yet to be clarified. Murders Committed *Rita Roosevelt - Shot in the stomach. ("Orca Shrugged") *Petey - Shot in the chest and head. ("Andare Pescare") Appearances Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Deceased Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:SAMCRO Members Category:Sons of Anarchy Members Category:Nomads Category:Killers